legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Lee
Charles Lee is a character and the main villain from Assassin's Creed 3. He is one of the most evil and douche bag video game characters of all time. Before Blackpool series, Lee was once a member of Darkseven, however he betrayed Darkseid in off-screen Lee decided to get his own team called "Templar Order" and waited until the defeat of Malefor, Darkseid, Dr. Weil and Zeus so he can go after The P Team. Main Allies: Haytham Kenway, White Star, Captain Hook Main Enemies: Taki, Connor, Black Star, Tsubaki Killed by: Taki Died: July 1, 2014 (aged 50) Personality Charles Lee, at first, a calm, nice, and peaceful man, but we see his true color: A complete Monster, child murdering, destroyer of innocence, the most evil humans in the entire human history, heartless demon fucker we have ever seen. Charles Lee becomes more and more complete monster and psychopath when his masters Haytham and White Star died. Relationships Haytham Kenway Charles Lee's best friend and a master to him. Both Haytham and Lee meet at the Boston and the two were pretty good friends. They created the Templar Orders so they can rule the Multi-Universe. They also have same enemy known as Connor Kenway, Haytham Kenway's son. White Star Like Haytham, White Star is one of Charles Lee's best friends. Haytham, White Star, and Lee meet at the Boston and the three were pretty good friends and created the Templar Orders so they can rule the Multi-Universe. Taki Black Star Tsubaki Connor Mitsurugi Lee also met Slade and Anti Cosmo before the events of Legends of Light and Darkness. They were at wars and Lee "lost" the war, but he knows that Slade and Anti Cosmo are with Bender, so Lee believed the three would go down to Darkseid having faith in his former master. Lee watches the fight and leaves them alone in cold hearted. Evil laugh that his plans worked. Allies and enemies Allies: Haytham Kenway, White Star, Templar Orders Enemies: Connor, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, TMNT (Both 1997 and 2003 versions), Slade,Anti Cosmo, Darksied, the Darkseven Blackpool Charles Lee debuts as the tertiary antagonists while his master, Haytham Kenway is the secondary antagonist and White Star the main antagonist. At the end of the first half Charles Lee was killed by Taki for good. Charles Lee cares and help his fellow partners, Haytham Kenway, Captain Hook, and White Star. Videos Gallery Charles Lee10.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Mustaches Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Partner Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters hailing from the Assassin's Creed Universe Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Napier Category:Main Members of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Sidekicks Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Taki's Archenemies Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Former Members of The Darkseven Category:Cowards Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Xenophobes Category:Provoker Category:Gun Users Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Greedy Villains Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Realistic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Characters who may not be humans Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Members of the Templar Orders Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Deceased Main Characters